Loveless
by starsinlove
Summary: Hermione TRIES to get over her and Ron's relationship and swears she will never love again. Ginny gets her ready for a matchmaking party while Draco Malfoy tries to be indifferent. She meets a man she trusts, but there's more than meets the eye... Rated T Currently ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Kay! :D so this is my new short story (That i AM going to continue :P) and, INDEED, 'tis draco and hermione cuteness :) anyway, i'll be updating...soon i hope :P i love reviews (PLEEEEEEEEEEASE PLEASE REVIEW)... faves are okay ;D anyway! Enjoy! R & R!**

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_ I smiled at the mirror. Great, I thought. I knew Ron would love the dress; he liked butterflies. He said they looked nice in the air and on me. I slipped on my beaded bracelet that Ron had given me and grabbed my clutch. _

_ When I arrived at the park we were going to meet at, I sat at _our_ bench. The one where he first kissed me under the moon. What a romantic he is._

_ I sat down, fidgeting with excitement. And then, fifteen long minutes later, he finally came into view and I jumped up with an ecstatic smile on my face._

_ "Ron!" I cried happily, giving him a hug. "I'm so happy to see-!" I looked over his shoulder and saw a girl. Standing. Tapping her toe. And I knew in an instant she was with Ron. _

_ "What-?" I start, bewildered. Ron gave a weary sigh, but when he looked up, it wasn't to glare at the girl… it was to give _me_ an exasperated glance._

_ "Um, Hermione," he muttered. "This is… Lavender. And I love her."_

_ "But what about… us," I whispered, the clutch almost snapping in my hand._

_ "It's… I don't really… love you anymore. I'm with another woman now. I think we should end… 'us' right here," he explained. "I'll see you around, Hermione. Merlin, Lav, I'm coming." He walked hurriedly over to Lavender and gave her a quick, loving kiss on the cheek and they disappeared._

_ *End of flashback*_

Hermione Granger. Age twenty one. Receptionist.

You'd believe being the Golden Girl of the Golden Trio made life easier. I can tell you it does not.

It was just two months ago that Ronald and I broke up; when things went public and Rita was allowed to insult me again. In two months, all my dresses went to the dump; I also quit Muggle contacts and let my hair go bushy again. I wanted to wear nothing but bulky suites and knee-length skirts. Everything about me seemed unattractive but I didn't care. The less attractive I was, the less of men I would get.

Everything from Ron was gone… Except for the bracelet, which I just couldn't throw away… just couldn't get over.

I'm done with love. Sick of it. Every thought of romance and love life and… sweethearts… was appalling.

And yet, I sit here a receptionist to LoveWizards Inc. A matchmaking company.

It is the gag of my life.

"Hey," Padma called to me. "Hermione, why don't you rest a bit with us? We have some pasties and we can… talk for a bit before returning to work."

"No thank you, Padma," I replied stiffly. I think I also forgot to mention I don't like to gossip… or shop… or do any normal girly things.

"Come, now, Hermione," Katy called. "Let loose; you never even give us zee chance to have a small _break_ wit' you wizzout an argument." I sighed and narrowed my eyes. We go over this almost every day, and every day, I end up listening to them gossip about a bunch of famous British wizards.

Today, I was in no mood to fight, so I removed my glasses, rubbed my eyes and got up, walking over to the group of girls. As soon as she sat down, they began chattering about the Minister's son.

"Did you hear? Malfoy! Lucius Malfoy! They made him Minister of Magic! Has something to do Dumbledore, I think," Parvati squeaked.

"Mm," Lucy agreed. "And did you see 'is son? Draco Malfoy? Mmm, I wish I could bed a man like him." Katy giggled. I heard nothing but "Draco Malfoy". Huh. What a prat he was. He was probably still himself; arrogant and thought with his… nether regions instead of his heart.

"We went to school with him," Hannah Abbot boasted. "Didn't we, Hermione?" Both Lucy and Katy were French, Beauxbaton girls, mind you. Katy gasped and Lucy gave a delighted smile.

"Ooh," Katy squealed. "So you knew him, zen?" I rolled my eyes. Fanatical French witches.

"Why, yes, we did. He was just as charming," Parvati cut in dreamily. I tried my best not to gag. What planet had the Patil sisters been living on through all our years in Hogwarts?

The clocks struck five and, thank Merlin; it was almost time to leave. We all got up hurriedly, walking to our desks. The girls still chattered loudly about Ferret; Ugh, what a sod.

I settled into my desk next to the door, waving my wand and clearing the paperwork from my desk and vanishing them into the drawers below. As I was doing this, there was a shadow at the door. Ah, another late visitor.

I set my things down and stood near the door, ready to let, whoever it was, in. The door swung open and a tall, blonde man walked in.

"Erm, are you still open?" He asked in a familiar silky voice.

"Yes, sir. Are you…?" I didn't get to finish.

"_Draco Malfoy?_" Padma screeched.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :) how you liiiikeee? please drop a review! thanks for reading!... wait for the next chapter ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! So this is the second chapter. :) I am really sorry I got this to you guys late, but for the past two weeks, I have been everywhere; packing, at a friends', and a fortnight ago, when I came back, MY PC CRASHED DERMIT. I was going crazy and then recently I got a bunch of Harry Potter crap :) but anyway, I'm back. Sorry for the huge delay. And another thing, I'm pretty sure I didn't say so yet, but I'm going to be out of the country for about four weeks and I'm not sure if I can get in chapters in China. I'll definetly try though! Anyways, enjoy! Please drop a review :)

* * *

><p>"What?" Katy gasped. "Draco Malfoy? That eez <em>Draco Malfoy<em>?" Malfoy smirked and I closed her eyes tiredly. _Merlin save me_, I thought in disgust.

"Yeah," Ferret replied. "It's me." Silence fell over the group, and then in a sudden burst, everyone was rushing for the door where Malfoy was standing.

Except for yours truly.

For Merlin's sake, _they're lining up to get hugs_!

I backed away in disgust, settling back at my desk to clean everything. The room echoed the girls' squeals as they asked him questions and gave him hugs. Ugh, the pure _ferret-ness_ radiated off the scum of a man. How could _they_ be so blind?

"You're… you're a Patil, right? Padma?" I heard Malfoy guess. One of the Patil twins giggled. Euh. Morgana, drop a spew bag.

"Hey, you," he called to me. "The Granger Mudblood, right?" All the girls laughed around him.

"Yes, Prince Ferret?" I replied.

"You're not going to come over and give the Minister's boy a hug? My hugs aren't always free, you know."

"If you want a nice kick in the crotch I'll gladly come over there."

"Is she always like this?" He muttered to one of the girls.

"Ever since she broke up-," Parvati started.

"-With that Ronald," Padma finished. Malfoy gave a snort.

"Huh. Should've known," he muttered. I rolled my eyes but didn't speak. I heard a clap and someone move behind me.

"Anyways," Draco stated importantly. "I did not come to chat. I have business to do, so everyone, please gather round." I reluctantly stood and walked over, standing by Katy.

"Now," Draco started. "Some things I say might make you extremely ecstatic and don't be afraid to scream out or jump around…"

DM-HG-DM-HG

"_WHAT?_" All the witches but me screamed. Merlin, bless me, am I glad I took three steps away from the other witches.

"," Katy squeaked, bouncing up and down.

"Are you really serious? You will be working wit' us?" Lucy practically shrieked at the ferret.

"You must be-," Padma gasped.

"-Joking!" Parvati exclaimed.

"Yes, I'll be working with you bunch," Malfoy winked. "Only for a little bit though; my father wanted me to."

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"We already have a remarkable president at this LoveWizards branch, Malfoy, thanks. Why don't you work somewhere else?" I said, gritting my teeth. The ferret gave a sly grin then walked over so he was a foot away from me.

"Why, Granger, I came here to work with _you_, of course," He replied sweetly. I made a sound of disgust.

"You think I believe your lies, High Ferret Prince? That I will come running and say 'Oh that was so incredibly sweet, _Drakey-poo_'? Get over yourself, Malfoy," I scoffed. He stepped closer, livid.

"You have no right to call me 'Drakey' either, Mudblood. You think _you're_ so high and mighty then?" Malfoy growled menacingly.

"I wonder how you got all of those… those _bimbos _to follow you around; you're just an arrogant bastard who thinks with his dick!" I almost screamed. Subconsciously, we were closing in on each other slowly as we exchanged insults.

"Death Eater!"

"Bookworm!"

"Mama's boy!"

"Muggle freak!"

"Brash prick!"

We were panting, our noses inches apart, but I didn't care; I was too enraged to care. Malfoy had a smirk on his face. I balled up my hands and he sneered.

"Ugly Mudblood biiiiiiiitch!" He all but yelled. My fisted hands loosened, shock coursing through my body.

Son…

Son…

SONOFABASTARD. Malfoy whipped round so he was facing the others.

"Anyways," he said. "I didn't come here to insult your Muggle receptionist."

"_Actually_, Malfoy-,"

"In a month or so, we will be having a matchmaking party," he announced, ignoring me. "I want all of you there and participate. Talk, flirt, whatever."

"Oh yeah," Ferret smirked. "Hey Mudblood!" He walked back over to me and mussed my short hair.

"Try to look half decent, eh? I don't want you to scare any of our guests," he said with an evil grin on his stupid, ferret-y face. Every witch but me burst out laughing.

"Think you're funny, Malfoy?" I snarled. His smirk widened at my anger.

"'Ndeed," he replied smugly. My eyes narrowed.

"Then I'll make you a bet," I stated confidently. "If you think I look horrid and 'less than decent' at that party, you can have your way with me." Malfoy raised a brow.

"Done."

DM-HG-DM-HG

I twirled the phone line nervously, wondering what Ginny would do when she heard her "telly-phone" ring.

"Er, is there someone there?" I heard Ginny say into the phone.

"Ginny. It's Hermione," I said through the mouthpiece.

"Oh! Hey, it's been a while! Blimey, Hermione, how did you manage to use this thing?" Ginny made an exasperated sound and there was crackling and a faint 'zing' on her side of the line. It made me feel slightly girly that I called her. I had not used my phone to call the Weasleys' number in quite a while.

"Um, is everything alright, Gin? You didn't… mess up the phone, right?" I asked cautiously as I heard loud bangs.

"No, no, it's alright; Ron and George are over and- Damn it, George, what are you-? Wait a moment, you're tapping into-?" Ginny was shrieking and I had to hold the phone a foot away. The shrieks stopped and I put the phone back to my ear carefully.

"…can't hear Hermione. Don't know if she's still there," Ginny muttered. "And it's your fault George Angelo Weasley."

"_My_ fault? No one could stand shrieking like that! Except for Mum, of course," came a gruff reply.

"I'm still here," I said in mild irritation. "But I need to talk to you, Ginny."

"Hi, Hermione!" George exclaimed cheerily.

"George. _Off_ the telly," Ginny growled. There was a quiet click and Ginny confirmed George gone.

"Sorry, 'Mione. So what's up?"

"LoveWizards, Malfoy, a matchmaking party, and a bet. Any of this making sense?"

"… Ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley. You have ten minutes."

DM-HG-DM-HG

I Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, bumping right into Ginny when I landed out front. She looked extremely suspicious with a roll of parchment containing words like "Madam Beauté" and "Vision Magic".

"You're finally here!" Ginny shrieked. I flinched away from her.

"Yeah. I am. Calm it down, Ginny," I said irritably. Ginny brought the roll of parchment to her face.

"Hm… I think first I want to take you to Vision Magic…" she murmured. "Then, I guess we could go to Witch Queen's Closet… but we'll have to get the fragrance from somewhere Muggle. Do you think-?"

"Ginerva Weasley!" I hissed.

"Hermione Granger!" She mimicked. I ripped the parchment out of her hands.

"_Incendio!_" I screamed at the parchment, which burst into flames. Strangely enough, Ginny did not stop me, but pulled forth something in her small handbag.

"This one's fireproof," she warned, waving yet another parchment in my face. "Come on, we haven't got all the time in the world!" Ginny pulled my hand and we Apparated away. As I was pulled into the tight vortex of Apparition, I wonder vaguely what I had gotten myself into.


	3. Chapter 3

Woo! Finished this chapter with a day to spare :) After this, I won't be writing too soon because I'll be packing, then on a plane for 16 boring hours, then arrive in Beijing and get to climb the Great Wall... thrilling :) Anyways, Gina and Alec and the others are on my profile (I'm not sure if the Alec file works but, eh, it could be just my crappy PC) and please enjoy :) reviews are love :D

J.K. Rowling owns Gin, Hermione, and Draco, sadly. But oh well :) I have Alec!... and Gina... and Lucy... and the other French one... what's her name again? LOL xD Katy. ENJOY THIS! I'll miss you all :')

* * *

><p>"Hello, Gina!" Ginny greeted the witch behind the counter at Vision Magic.<p>

"Ginny! Who's your friend?" Gina exclaimed with a smile.

"Hermione Granger, Gina Algeron. Gina, 'Mione," Ginny introduced. Gina walked around the counter to look at me in astonishment.

"Hermione Granger of the Golden Trio?" She squeaked. "What happened? Why did you change like this? Oh, you poor thing." I feel like I should be insulted. Oh, well.

"Well, fix her up, Gina. I'll pick her up in a bit," Ginny said, getting up to kiss Gina's cheek. She Disapparated before I could say another word.

"Come with me, Miss Granger," Gina chirped.

"Um, where… er, what am I going to do… here?" I asked.

"We're going to get your vision straightened around," she replied genuinely. "Let me just get my brother… Alec!"

"What? Is it another customer? I'll be right out," a smooth voice called. In a flash, a young brunette man stepped out from the shadowy corridor in the office. He had an angelic face; soft-like and, alright I have to admit, beautiful. And he looked exactly like Gina. Except in male form, of course.

"Who is this, Gina?" He asked in a soft voice, his bright, silver eyes surveying me.

"Hermione Granger! Ginny brought her in," Gina replied. Alec gave a politely surprised look.

"Are you really?" He asked me now.

"Er… Yeah," I said. He looked me over, and then gave me a charming smile.

"Come with me," he said softly. I can't trust him. I want to, but he's a man. Like Ronald. And Malfoy. And so many other stupid men. Alec's expression changed, almost as if he heard what I was saying to myself.

"You don't trust me," he mused. "Because I am a man." I blushed and my eyes widened.

"How did you-?"

"Gina is just as good as I am with eyes. You may go with her," he said, flashing a small smile. "It's quite alright to feel those things. Don't let me embarrass you with them." He gave a tinkling laugh. He disappeared back into the corridor, leaving me with a smiling Gina.

"Come with me, Hermione," she said, pulling me into a room by the counter.

"My brother overestimated me," she said nervously. "I can't finish the whole vision process, so he'll have to work on you for the last half… is that okay?"

"It's fine," I say, waving a dismissive hand. "But… what vision process?"

"To give you perfect vision! So you don't need to wear those horrid glasses."

"Oh… okay."

Gina bustled around, pulling out a wand from her sleeve and taking vials from the bright yellow cabinets. I sat down apprehensively on the blue plastic chair by the door, alternating my eyes betwix Gina and the plain mirror and table in front of me.

Finally, Gina finished whatever thing she was doing and levitated a cup of potion to the table in front me.

"So," she said, removing my glasses. "I heard what Alec was reading from your mind. Out with it, my dear."

"Wait a moment, he _read_-?"

"It's like his sixth sense, you could say," Gina grinned. "He can… sort of detect what people are thinking. Anyways, he said something interesting about _your_ thoughts. Tell me what is wrong with men."

"A lot of rubbish," I muttered. "My first man was all wrong. I just recently met up with a bastard from my childhood, too." I couldn't believe I was confessing these things to Gina. Who I had only known for an hour.

"You can trust Alec, you know," she remarked quietly, shutting my eyelids at the same time. I heard her murmur something and I felt ripples against my eyes.

"I want to," I mutter. "He seems like an okay person."

"He is a pretty okay person," she agreed with a small laugh. "Anyhow, I know how you feel about guys."

"How so?"

"I was cheated on twice," she stated bitterly. "Alec warned me… Ugh… Daniel… my own best friend… in my house… I hated it. Why did you break it off with your first love anyway?"

"He… he broke it off. Loved another woman," I said hesitantly. "I'm… really sorry to hear about you and your, er… guy." Gina managed a strained laugh

"It's quite alright," she said. "I've learned to get over it… mostly." I wanted badly to open my eyes, see what her face looked like. Maybe I said something wrong…

"No! Don't open your eyes!" Gina cried frantically. "You need to keep them close for a few minutes… just a little while and I'll get Alec to do the rest."

DM-HG-DM-HG

"So now you're finished," Alec proclaimed. I opened and blinked my eyes. My glasses lay on the table before me and everything was so clear.

"Thank you," I say politely. "How much would this-?"

"No charge," he said with a crooked smile. "But, I request that you have some coffee with me." I stiffened slightly, giving his reflection in the mirror a quick glance.

"Well…"

"Would it be better if I said pretty please?" He asked innocently. I bit my lip, trying not to smile.

"It would," he read my mind. "Come on."

DM-HG-DM-HG

I looked around the quiet Muggle coffee shop, fidgeting under Alec's stare as he sipped his coffee noiselessly.

"I heard why you came in today," he remarked, breaking the silence. "Many lose bets to the notable Mr. Malfoy." I couldn't help the snort that came out of my mouth.

"Notable? Please, he is a total git," I retort. Alec smiled delicately, setting down his mug.

"I have met Mr. Malfoy in person once," he began. "Despite his arrogance, he has many great aspects. I believe he was only a brat to you during your school days because of the pressure of his Death Eater family." My eyebrows rose slightly.

"Alec, how old are you…? I mean I don't mean to be rude but…" I trailed off. He laughed. He looked nice when he laughed.

"I am twenty nine. You wouldn't've met Gina and me at Hogwarts," he replied graciously.

"Anyways," he said. "I did not invite you here just to chat about trivial things. I can bet my whole Gringotts vault that I know for sure why Draco has agreed to your offer."

"What? Why?" I asked eagerly. He smirked and touched the tips of his fingers together.

"I am afraid I can't tell you," he said with a tiny dip of his head. "I would say 'try to win' seeing that you dislike Mr. Malfoy so much, but winning could add flames to the fire, so to speak. So, the only advice I have now is to learn to appreciate, even love, the changed Draco Malfoy."


	4. Chapter 4

I really want to cry :'( I got this to you guys late. I was twitching the whole time in china because I couldn't make documents over there. But anyway, here is your late, slightly short chapter :( I'm really sorry I feel so guilty D: Now, I'm going to answer a question I should have answered a few chappies ago. Thesistersblack4998 asked why draco called hermione a mudblood. Well, I know I myself am INFATUATED with Draco and Hermy, but I recently watched the film from beginning to end, and I have to admit, Draco is not arrogant, or boasting. He really is more mean than we see him as. I still love him though :) anyway, enough of my rant, enjoy!

* * *

><p>I walked out of my house a week later, feeling refreshed, my vision perfect and for once, looking slightly like a woman.<p>

Just kind of.

Alec turned out to be an amazing guy, and best friend. We spent more time with each other in the past week. I almost get a tingly warm feeling when I think about him.

Just kidding.

Sorta.

I wasted time on the Muggle streets, half-looking for a fragrance shop. Just to make things easier for Ginny, of course.

When I had finished lunch at a French place and my watch said it was one thirty, I hid in an abandoned alley and Disapparated and headed to Ginny's, only seeing a pair of gray eyes before I vanished. Strange.

The second I popped into their kitchen, the noise was indescribable.

"Mum, those are my _Quidditch_ robes!" James whined.

"Sorry, dear. Lily! Get back here with Daddy's broom!" Ginny shouted crossly. Albus was laughing somewhere in the house, and Harry sounded like he was having a fight with Hedwig.

"Um, Ginny, Gina and Alec finished up early so-,"

"Oh, 'Mione!" Ginny exclaimed, struggling through the kitchen with a crying Lily, Hedwig screeching above them, and a basket of Slytherin robes.

"I'll just, er… take a minute to… prepare for our outing," Ginny said half-heartedly. She handed (pushed, more like it) Lily to Harry as soon as the be-spectacled man appeared downstairs. Ginny then proceeded to wave her wand at Hedwig and the robes, making a saucer of owl treats zoom out of the cupboard and the emerald robes fold themselves.

"Alright, Hermione, I think we're ready," Ginny said, fussing with her clothes in the mirror. We Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and Ginny immediately whipped out her fireproof list.

"So, I think now, I have to take you to Queen's Closet… unless, of course, you want to go to Malkin's… pretty old fashioned robes, though…" Ginny trailed off.

"Wait, Gin, why are you doing this for me?" I blurted out. "I mean… you don't even know what the bet is about." Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment.

"To tell you the truth, 'Mione," she started. "I only heard 'Malfoy' and 'matchmaking party' when you called me."

Well that wasn't exactly surprising.

"I figured," I muttered. "Kind of."

Ginny tugged me impatiently through the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley.

"What are we waiting for? We need to get you prettied up!" Ginny exclaimed. When we reached Queen's Closet, a tall witch greeted us at the door.

"Good afternoon, beauties. Names?" She said in a silky voice.

"Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger," Ginny replied quickly, trying to push past the woman. The witch froze and gave us both a curious look.

"Which is Hermione Granger?" She asked quietly. Ginny poked me and gave the witch a meaningful look. The witch took me softly by the arm.

"There are some things waiting for you," the witch explained, leading us in. "A handsome young man came in earlier this week. He bought you these and left them here for you." The pretty witch went around the counter and pulled out a few things.

A dress.

A pair of beautiful shoes.

An bracelet.

A necklace.

A pair of earrings.

My hand went to my right ear where there was still a small hole at my earlobe. Who could've bought me all this anyway?

"Who… who came in to get these things?" I asked. The witch gave a grin.

"A young man," she replied. "I am not allowed to speak of him." Ginny was hopping up and down beside me.

"Oh, Hermione, you're doing amazing! Three weeks from the party and you have an admirer that sends you expensive stuff!" She cried excitedly. Typical Ginny. "Try them on! Now, please!"

"What?"

"Try 'em, love!"

"Don't call me that. And what's wrong with you? I highly doubt I can fit in a dress like that."

"Stop doubting so much! Just go! Fitting room to the left."

I reluctantly grabbed the dress and shut myself in the luxurious fitting room.

"What makes her think I'm going to try it?" I murmured to myself as a lifted the soft dress to take a look. It was beautiful, really. I just doubted it would be beautiful if I were in it. It was a light plum number, with soft layers. It looked kind of like something a princess would wear.

Not what a Hermione Granger would wear.

Not Hermione Granger's size either.

"Ginny, I can't fit it!" I said in embarrassment as I walked out of the fitting room, holding the dress.

"Oh, sod it, Hermione," Ginny scoffed. "We're having it. Besides, wizards have gyms, we're okay." We headed back to the nameless witch and she bagged the things. As she folded the dress into a neat little bundle, I played idly with the shoes. Very pretty, really. Sparkling and all that rubbish. Something little stuck to the heel of one shoe caught her eye.

A slip of paper, stuck on with an adhesive spell.

I unstuck the bit of paper and unfolded it.

_Hope you liked the things._

_I'll see you at the party._

A name.

In neat script.

Ginny noticed my frozen state and leaned over to skim over the note.

"Oh God!" She squeaked, a smile spreading. "Nice catch, Hermione."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my dears :) I tried to update a little earlier for you guys. This chapter seems a little shorter than normal :/ meh. I had a big writing day so i was able to finish it and get more than half of the next chapters finished :D YAY! the next chapter will be a little shorter; it will be short little flashes of each perspective.

JK ROWLING OWNS ALL... but Alec ;)

P.S. if anyone can guess why Hermione gets that "rings a dim bell feeling", please tell me in your review ;) I might feature you in the next chapter... in my AN :P anyways, enough of my useless talkin'. Let's get the show on the road :D

* * *

><p>"Dress."<p>

"Yup."

"Shoes."

"Here."

"Accessories."

"Check."

"Muggle fragrance that I really, really want."

Hermione laughed at this one, giving a disgruntled Ginny a pointed look while she pulled out an elegant bottle of perfume.

"I'll give it to you after tomorrow," Hermione promised.

"No, no, I'll get one myself sometime."

"Alright. Anything we missed?"

"Nope. All done I think. Not much."

"So now what?" Hermione asked, brushing a finger over the perfume bottle. Ginny smirked and rolled up her parchment.

"Now, we go to Alec," Ginny said mischievously. Hermione grimaced.

"Oh come on," Ginny coaxed. "At least you should go say thank you. I mean-,"

"Oh, alright, alright," Hermione said, scowl still in place.

OoOoOo

It seemed like the twentieth time in the past few weeks that Hermione had Apparated to Diagon Alley. Ginny dragged her into "Vision Magic" as soon as twisted out of Apparition.

"Gin!" Gina cried from the front of her shop. Ginny gave a cheerful wave.

"Where's the brother?" Ginny asked casually, winking at Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ginny, I really wish-,"

"Hello, Ginerva. Hello, Hermione," said a soft voice. Alec slid smoothly out of the dark corridor by the counter. Gina gave a sharp bark of a laugh.

"There's the brother," she chuckled. She gave Alec a swift kiss on the cheek. "I guess I'll catch you guys later. Come, Ginny."

Alec chuckled, drawing Hermione's attention. Alec beckoned her behind the counter.

"Those two," he muttered amusingly. Hermione cocked her head.

"They want us together, you know," Alec stated in a matter-of-fact way. Hermione blushed, while Alec smiled, showing his teeth.

"So the next thing I am going to ask is pretty obvious by now," he continued, almost nonchalantly. Hermione looked down, her now long hair shielding half of her face.

"So would you like to give it a go?" Alec asked, a smirk in his voice. "There's a nice place not too far from here. All we need is a date."

Hermione couldn't help but scream yes in her head. A small voice deep inside her head wondered; how can he talk about this so lightly? Why did his voice sound suspicious? She quickly pushed down those worries. Alec wouldn't be such a man.

"Sure," she said bravely. "How about sometime after the party?"

"Excellent," he replied, grinning. "How about a Friday night then? That's about a week from the party."

"That's fine." Hermione smiled nervously. What would it be like to go out to dinner with an angel like him?

"I'll try to make it wonderful," Alec chuckled, reading her thought.

There was a lengthy pause; the only thing heard was a noisy wrangle outside in the Alley.

"So… now what?" Hermione asked, breaking the still silence. Alec took her hand expertly, a quick smirk flashing on his face as he kissed it, making Hermione's heart skip a beat.

"Now," he said. "We go home and get ready for the party tomorrow. Do you have all your things?"

"Yes; Ginny went over her list before we came."

"Brilliant. Then you're all set?"

"Yeah," Hermione murmured, staring at her hand which was still incased in his. Then it hit her.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I still haven't said thank you! I really loved your gifts."

Alec smiled delightfully.

"It was no problem," he said, waving away her concerns. Hermione pulled her hand away slightly.

"Well, erm… I think I should go," she stuttered. Alec nodded.

"Yes," he agreed. "I am sorry I can not invite you for lunch. I have an appointment with someone."

"Oh no that's fine," Hermione stated hurriedly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Alec smiled and winked. Hermione hurriedly backed out of the place, embarrassed by the sound of her loud heart. Ginny was in a dress robe shop, peeking out the window, her face lighting up when she saw Hermione. She rushed out of the shop and jumped up and down in fron of Hermione.

"So how did it go? You have to tell me every-!" Hermione cut Ginny off, groaning.

"All you need to know is that he asked me out for dinner the week after the party," Hermione told her reluctantly.

To say Ginny screamed was an understatement.

"Hermione! I can't believe this! This is great news! I can't believe it! We need to get you a new dress and everything! Oh, Merlin. I'm getting ahead of myself. When next week? I need to know! I need time to prepare you and-!"

"Ginny," Hermione interrupted. "Stop it. We have a party tomorrow."

Ginny took a breath then gave an excited smile.

"Right," she said. "The matchmaking party. Everyone's going to be there, which is pretty weird and all. Alec, of course will be there too. I really hope your date will be amazing and all. May be I should go to look for something for you now…"

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, exasperated. "For Merlin's sake, stop it!"

"Sorry, sorry," Ginny apologized. "I'm just really excited for you! It's too bad Gina couldn't see this."

Hermione's eyebrows knitted together, frowning.

"Where is Gina?" She asked curiously.

"She was walking in a hurry. Said she was going to Knockturn Alley to get some kind of slug eating thing for her… garden of cabbages? I'm not sure."

That rang a dim bell in Hermione's head but she just couldn't think of where she'd heard of that phrase before…

Ginny tugged her arm.

"C'mon, Hermione," she said. "We need to get back for lunch."

"Right," Hermione replied, clearing her head of thoughts about Gina. "So you're going to the matchmaking party with Harry?"

"Of course," Ginny said. "But it would be more fun to see Harry's face when I flirt with the wizards there." She winked. Hermione tried to laugh, but she couldn't shake the feeling off.

Something was going to impact her soon.

And she wished she could be ready for it.


	6. Chapter 6

I was having a good start of a day today so I thought "hey why not?" Anyways, as i said before, this chapter is going to be a bit shorter than my other ones :/ but i promise, i have a big interesting chapter ready for you guys ;)

I promised in the last chapter, those who could figure out the connection between what Gina said and the actual Harry Potter books I would feature them. My winners are *OceanWind* and *Lizbeth* :) great jobs, my friends! :D anyways, i just wanted to have a little fun with that one :3

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER CHARACTERSS! Jo Rowling does.

* * *

><p>I frowned meticulously at my sketch of the curly-haired brunette. No. She was leaning too much. I crumpled it up and threw it down the aisle of table booths. Alec was supposed to meet me here five minutes ago… bastard.<p>

"That was rude, Draco," a voice chastised. Alec, of course. "And so was this."

My head swiveled to the right and he stood with a grimace on his face, my crumpled parchment in his right hand, which was pushed towards me. I ignored the proffered sheet and gestured to the booth seat across from me. He sat slowly, smoothing out the parchment as he went, observing my sketch. His eyebrow rose.

"So," he said.

"So," I agreed. He rolled his eyes. He laid the paper flat on the table between us. He folded his arms and leaned back against the cushioned seat, his eyes giving me a blank stare.

Sod it all. Should have taken Occlumency when I had the chance. I saw all my past memories racing through my head as he flipped through each one of them. He finally stopped on the one I hoped he wouldn't see. Granger's face after I called her a Mudblood. His eyes tapered into thin slits, no longer looking like the "angel" people claim him to be.

"You know," he said in a casual tone. "She agreed to go out with me after the party."

Damn.

That struck a nerve.

"ALGERON!"

"There are others trying to enjoy their afternoon here, Draco. Be more considerate," Alec chided, folding my sketch neatly.

"Ugh! I don't _believe_ you!" I snarled. He gave a blasé shrug.

"Well, she was starting to fancy me, so I started to fancy her back. Is there a problem to that, Draco?"

"There is!" I sputtered. "You made the deal with me, Alec! _I_ stuck to it! Everything you wanted I have gotten you, but all I want is that bloody woman's love and you can't help me just a bit?"

Alec glared icily, his silver eyes ringed with red, a peculiar thing that always happened when he was angry.

"She is not an item, Draco," he said bitterly. "I gave you no guarantees."

He stood abruptly, turning to leave.

"You're up to no good," I spat. "I can see it in you. You're a pathetic liar. You are nothing like what people say. I just know it."

His back went rigid and he whipped around, his face inches from mine in seconds. His pitch black, ringed red eyes burned a hole in me. It hurt to look in his eyes… It hurt to…

"Oh?" He whispered, his breath cold. "So what am I, Draco Malfoy? What kind of knowledge do you have that I am unaware of?" He spat out the last question at me, his saliva hitting my collarbone. My first reaction was disgust, but my second was pain. Like fire was licking my shoulder.

The eyes…

The fire…  
>It was no longer unknown. I knew what Alec was and I had to stop Hermione.<p>

OoOoOo

"Alec!" A voice hissed from the shadows of Knockturn Alley. A well-manicured hand pulled me into the dark. Gina's face appeared, her eyes wide. I glared.

"You," I accused. "They're onto us. Only Ginny's daft enough to not have realized it. We cannot have the Aurors notified. Next time, if you need help making up a lie, ask me first!"

My twin hung her head.

"I'm sorry," she said in a small voice. "I was in a rush to get the cabinet and-,"

"I know, I know," I said impatiently. "It's alright, but next time…"

She nodded quickly, relieved. I shuffled through her thoughts.

"How did it go?" I asked half-heartedly, already seeing the answer in her head.

"It wasn't bad; Borgin knew me and all so-,"

"Alright, fantastic," I spat. "We need to go feed; your eyes are too red. I don't want you or me to attack anyone tomorrow."

Gina looked disappointed; the disappointment radiating from her head was indescribable. She had wished for praise from me. Like always. She tried to hide her displeasure on put on a mask of relief. Like that would work with me. I sneered, drawing a pale finger across her jawbone, making sure my nail dug into her smooth skin.

"How many times," I growled. "Has your _dear_ brother told you never to lie to him? A few, am I right?"

She whimpered, her mind spelling out the word "fright". I gave her a grim smile.

"But perhaps we shouldn't worry about that now," I said in a mock thoughtful tone. "I think hunting is first. Then I will have my way."

I waited for a reaction, a spark in Gina's head. There was none.

Then, a new mind entered.

"Preparing to go on a hunting trip, Algeron?" A voice taunted. "I heard you prefer AB positive."

I let Draco laugh for a second before I turned and leapt for his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is my chapter 7 :) finally felt like putting it up... had it done for a while... just didn't wannt to go through all the publishing document stuff.. :3 sorry friends. OOH i need to post a little story update.. thing. Anyways, my two winners from 2 chapters (i think) agoare in this chappter! see if you can find yourselves in it, -Lizbeth- and -OceanWind- :) just wanted to have funnn! i felt like just saying your names in my crappy little author's note didn't do it, so I featured you in here :D hope that cuts it :P Anyway, enough of my ranting; enjoy!

JK Rowling owns people...

* * *

><p>"How does Mummy look, Teddy?" Ginny asked her son, twirling in a golden, knee-length dress. Teddy, squirming in a chair clapped.<p>

"Pretty Mummy," he chanted. Ginny laughed and plucked him from his chair, spinning him with her. A clearing of someone's throat came from the door, followed by an impatient knock.

"Ginny, when are you going to be ready?" Harry asked edgily. "We have to be at the place in twenty! And we haven't even taken Teddy to George's!"

"Oh alright," Ginny replied, setting Teddy down. "I'm coming out."

As soon as she pushed the door open, she knew something was wrong. Harry was pacing. He never did unless he had bad news on his mind. He stopped almost two seconds after Ginny opened the door, taking Teddy in his arms while giving Ginny a wild look.

"Let's go drop off Teddy," he murmured quietly. Teddy pouted, shaking his head.

"No, no, no," the toddler whined.

"Sorry, kid," Harry said. He took Ginny's arm and they Disapparated.

OoOoOo

George Weasley's door shut noisily after goodbye kisses and exchanged jokes. Ginny turned on Harry as soon as they were far from the house.

"Tell me what's happened," she demanded. Harry grimaced, pulling her arm and twisting in Apparition. They landed in the garden where the matchmaking party was taking place. Harry took her arm and led her to a place where wizards were not socializing. He turned to her, his face showing only a bit of the panic he felt.

"Draco Malfoy was wounded yesterday," Harry started. "Don't let your prejudices get in the way, please Ginny."

"What! I-!" Ginny started. Harry raised a hand.

"Okay, sorry. Just making sure. But anyways," Harry continued. "He was bitten by something in Knockturn Alley. Witnesses say he was headed for Borgin and Burkes where another girl was seen hidden in the shadows; people say it seemed like she was waiting for someone."

"Gina," Ginny whispered, horrified. "But you said something bit him-?"

"I know," Harry muttered. "She's your friend?"

"Yes," Ginny replied seriously. "She works at Vision Magic with her twin."

"What happened that made her leave?" Harry questioned. Ginny shook her head.

"Gina and I were trying to get Alec and Hermione together," Ginny explained. "So we hid in a robe shop and spied on them; we wanted to see what they would do. While we were watching, Gina just suddenly sort of… stiffened and she was preparing to leave like she was late for an appointment. She said she needed to get some kind of flesh eating slug thing. She was headed for Borgin's."

"When did this happen, Ginny?"

"At about eleven. Hermione and I left Diagon Alley at about eleven thirty; maybe later."

Harry bit his lip. His brow furrowed and he began pacing in the garden, thinking. Ginny had a strong urge to stop him.

"Was it Gina, then?" Ginny asked anxiously. Harry shook his head slowly. This wasn't possible…

"The problem with that suspicion is… at one thirty yesterday, that same girl was located in a Muggle city far north from here. We checked Malfoy and he was wounded at between one and one thirty… of course, she could have Disapparated, but we checked her wand and everything," Harry ranted. Ginny stopped him.

"Wait," she said. "Is Malfoy alright? I mean, was there anything peculiar in his wound?"

Harry nodded bleakly.

"Yes," he replied. "He is alright, but he is lucky. There was venom in the bite."

"Where?"

Harry paused.

"His throat. He is alright, but he's having some kind of hallucination. He… he was able to hear our thoughts for a while."

"Did you ask him who did it?"

"Yes. He refused to tell us though and we have no Veriteseruam at hand."

"Is he here today?"

"He should be."

"The Ministry. Are they informed…?" Ginny trailed off. She couldn't believe where this was headed.

"We're trying to keep it low," Harry replied.

"Did you find Alec?" Ginny choked out. Harry looked confused.

"Alec? Who's Alec?" He asked eagerly. Ginny looked at him for a second, her face frozen in a mask of horror. Then her face showed perfect worry.

"Nothing," Ginny lied. "I was just worrying about Gina's… husband."

Harry frowned, seeing through her lie, but he did not push it; he would get the information out of her sooner or later. Ginny pulled away from him, gesturing that she would join the party. As Ginny entered the crowded area of the garden, she craned her neck and looked for Malfoy. She needed to talk to Malfoy. Now. A preppy woman came up to her, tapping her shoulder intolerantly.

"Excuse me," she began. "But 'ave you seen Draco Malfoy? I'm reelly hoping 'e will be here." Ginny shook her head.

"Sorry," she replied politely. "He was injured yesterday; my husband says he will come though." The girl perked up at "husband".

"Married, huh?" She asked almost rudely. Ginny narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Yes," Ginny replied. "If you must know, I am a Potter now."

The girl's eyes widened in recognition. It wasn't nice to play the "Chosen One" card, but, hey, it was useful.

"If you will excuse me…" Ginny pushed past the girl who was now blurting apologies. Ginny rushed out to the Apparition point, where all the wizards were arriving. She past a multitude of wizards and witches, who all seemed to be looking for the same thing she was.

"Ow! Oceania, you klutz! You stepped on my foot!" A witch complained.

"Elizabeth, quit your bouncing; Draco won't like a crazy jumper like you," another scolded.

"Draco? Have you seen Draco?"

"Draco Malfoy is…"

"Mr. Malfoy promised me he…"

"Mum! The Nargles! They're everywhere like Luna Lovegood said! I can see them invading your brain!"

"You know, Draco is descended from those Blacks, the most ancient and powerful pureblood family? His mother is the oldest of three Black sisters. I heard they own half of the vaults at Gringotts…"

Suddenly, there was a strange pause. Then a scream.

"OH MY MERLIN!" Someone screeched. "Draco Malfoy!"

The crowd went wild, clawing their way through to the front, scratching, screaming, and wrangling. Ginny pushed through with all her might. She needed him more than all these buggers! There was a dangerous, murmuring voice that sent chills through her. She stopped struggling for a second.

"Good afternoon, Ginerva," it said in a low but clear voice. "I'm sorry to say, you won't last long enough to reach your destination."

Ginny let out a cry of anger, swiveling around and preparing to rip Alec's throat out. She was going to make him pay for it… She glared precariously at his smirking face before it happened.

An abrupt spark of something.

And then everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

It gets totally dark in this chapter. And pretty long too. I have been writing up a storm lately. Something just snapped in me and I'm always thinking "Story... I have to finish... Gotta finish... Too slow... C'mon finish." The next chapter, I almost think will be super late. I'll see. But for now, enjoy this one :)

* * *

><p>When Ginny opened her eyes again, she was in an unfamiliar and dank room. Her head was a pounding drum. After staring dizzily at the bland wall in front of her, a whir of events swirled into her head.<p>

Hermione. She needed to get to Hermione.

She struggled fruitlessly against her tight bindings. Oh, she was going to make sure Alec died a slow and painful death for all of this… Ginny continued to struggle for what seemed like hours. The matchmaking party was probably over…

She paused for a moment. If that were true, Alec would be here right now, trying to torture her. She screamed, but it seemed the walls were made of something strong and thick; she could barely hear herself. Suddenly, something shifted in the walls and Ginny braced herself. It was Alec, walking out from a panel in the wall, stopping in front of her.

"You mustn't scream, poor prisoner," he said in an almost robotic voice. "Don't waste your voice for these walls to hear."

"You foul, evil prick!" Ginny snarled. "I know what you are, and you'll pay for what you have done and will probably do! Just watch yourself!"

Ginny had expected some kind of snide reply, but none came, he stood there, glaring at her, not really looking into her eyes. He didn't even have his wand.

Wait a moment.

He didn't have his wand. Of course! It wasn't actually Alec; it was an illusion made to scare Ginny. With that, Ginny struggled harder. She still had time. She could warn someone… Finally, Ginny crushed her chains into the wall, breaking them into fine, silver dust. It was kind of good to have thick, hard walls around you sometimes. _Especially when trying to escape a vampire's dungeon_, Ginny thought darkly. She slid agilely through the panel in the wall, running out into a big, bland field of weeping crops. She needed a way out… She turned to a house not too far away. Muggle or not, they might help. She tore off her sparkling shoes and ran for the tiny house that was being invaded by withering crops. She banged feverously on the door, unable to breath after the run through the depressed plants. Someone called from the other side.

"Who's there?" They said cautiously.

"Ginny Potter. Formerly Weasley," she panted. There was a gasp on the other side. The door was wretched open.

"The Chosen One's spouse," a man on the other side greeted in shock. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes. I need to get away from here," she explained quickly. "Your neighbor, Alec, he's up to horrible things; you have to get away too."

The man nodded silently, his head seeming to move as if on a squeaky hinge. He blinked twice before unsheathing his wand.

"Where to, lady?" He asked hoarsely. Ginny took a breath. Harry probably would have told her not to, but she had nowhere else to go.

"The Ministry of Magic."

OoOoOo

Hermione looked around her small flat one last time before Apparating to the matchmaking party spot. When she opened her eyes to the evening scene, little fires glowed merrily in the air. Wizards were everywhere. She felt herself go red. And to make things worse, someone called out to her.

"Oh my God, Hermione Granger?" She heard Lucy cry in astonishment. Every head turned and the glowing garden turned silent. Then quiet gasps erupted from all sides, whispers of "she's a beauty…" and "unbelievable" floated through the crowd.

"Excuse me… can I talk with you for…?" A wizard asked bashfully on her right. Hermione smiled nervously. She nodded. A few taps on her shoulder. More requests to talk. She was in the midst of a horde of cheek-burned wizards. She laughed and joked good-naturedly, faking smiles. This could be a long night…

OoOoOo

_What a boring party_, Hermione thought in dread, settling on a bench far from the commotion. Ginny and Harry somehow did not show up and all those guys… Were the guys just too iffy… or was she just not up for this? Someone came up to her. Draco Malfoy. He looked kind of strange. There was a large bandage under his dress shirt with a puddle of violent purple staining it. His eyes were ringed in a faint red color. If he had any other expression on his face besides sadness, he would look sinister.

"Hello, Granger," he rasped. Hermione knotted her eyebrows.

"What happened to you?" She blurted out. Draco shrugged.

"Nothing," he muttered. Hermione looked down at her lap.

"I shouldn't have come," she murmured. Draco sat down next to her. There was a pregnant silence. Draco cleared his throat uncertainly.

"You… are so…" Draco struggled. "…beautiful tonight… that all the wizards couldn't help noticing you. You're… pretty, Granger."

Hermione laughed softly.

"Yeah," she scoffed. "Coming from the guy who called me ugly Mudblood four weeks ago."

"Mm," Draco agreed. "Don't let it get to your head. But, Granger, you are quite stunning. Just putting that out there."

Hermione looked away, a small smile on her face. She realized it was already pretty late, the minute, floating fires fighting to stay awake. And amongst a small gathering of them was a new couple. _Guess they managed to make a match tonight, _Hermione thought solemnly, a sad smile on her face. She dropped her eyes down to her sparkling, blood red bracelet. Draco noticed. He knotted his eyebrows, a slightly confused twitch of a smile climbing onto his face.

"Is this from…?" He trailed off. "…Weasley? I noticed you watching the couple over there."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm finished with love," Hermione waved off, whipping her head away, keeping a sparkling tear from Draco's sight. A soft hand came around her neck, its twin sneaking onto her cheek. The twisted her head back to Draco softly. A second of his face and suddenly a pair of lips were meeting hers. Her eyes widened in alarm. She tore away in shock, covering her lips. Draco grabbed her left wrist, crushing Ron's bracelet. He forced his lips onto her, spilling into her all his emotions.

And Hermione just couldn't resist anymore. She had been so loveless all this time. She just needed him. She was drawn and she responded to Draco, reflecting his passion like a mirror. She was hungry for his touch. She was dying to feel his snowy blonde hair, run her fingers up his pale face. Draco trailed kisses down her jaw, his wintry breath curling around her neck.

"How can you say," he whispered. "You can't live without this?"

He kissed the spot above her heart and brought himself back up, staring into her eyes, his eyes no longer blood rimmed. He gave her a hesitant but sweet kiss.

"How can you say," he continued. "You don't need this?"

Hermione's breath came in short gasps. She snapped her eyes closed. She did… she needed it… why had she been so reluctant this whole time? She had hid her feelings, stuffed them deep in a forbidden region in the depths of her heart. Left them there since Ronald Weasley broke her heart. She had sworn she would let them decay and die there; she didn't care. She didn't need anymore love.

And now…

She could help diving in. She was eager to retrieve the forgotten feelings. She felt like she was splashing into her heart's ocean, swimming, kicking, reaching for the floor of the flood, where the jar of love had been dropped carelessly. And she saw it glowing, she grabbed it quick and wretched open its cap, letting the warmth flood into her. And this was what it felt like to love again. She let her eyelids lift, meeting his gray eyes. Draco gave her a hopeful smile. Hermione pursed her lips, her arms tightening around the blonde's neck. She memorized his features before she spoke.

"Well," she began. "…If you're playing with me, Malfoy…"

Draco interrupted her, ducking to give her a short kiss, smirking.

"Am I?" He asked.

"I dunno. Are you?"

"I don't think so. Do you?"

"Quit it, Malfoy!"

"You started it, darling."

OoOoOo

Meanwhile, Harry was having a full scale panic attack. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. She had just vanished. She was being compressed by the crowd one second and then was gone the next. And he still hadn't found her yet. He poked a man standing nearby on the shoulder. The man turned and Harry heard a warning go off in his head. Even in the dim light, the wizard's proportions looked wrong; too perfect. And his eyes were like onyx, deep and dangerous, with red circular rings radiating out from his iris, like an aged tree. Harry dipped his head in apology, but never took his eyes off the wizard.

"Sorry, wrong person," he muttered, taking off. This was going to be a long night…

OoOoOo

Hermione was still sitting on the same bench, trying to keep her stupid eyes away from Draco's beauty. He was holding her hand, a smug, but glowing look on his face.

And then there was Alec.

"I see you are having a good evening," a cold voice greeted them. Hermione turned to him, a rosy blush coloring her face. She pulled her warmed hand from Draco's.

"Er… Alec! I-,"

Draco stepped in front of her, shielding her body from Alec. His teeth were bared and he looked… animal-like and… intimidating. Hermione felt the vibrations of Draco's low snarl. She pinched his arm softly, a warning.

"Stay away from her," Draco warned, his hands clenching into shaking fists then releasing; it was like he was trying to hold a monster within back. Alec looked on coolly, his head tipping to the side, like he was studying the pair. Then he reached out slowly, taking Draco's lower jaw in his pale fingers. Then his eyes flashed.

"I could kill you," he hissed darkly. "I'll do it right now."

"Alec, don't. Please-!" Hermione choked. She was horrified. She had no idea what to think of Alec anymore. Alec shifted his eyes, his face still dark. A hungry smile curled on his lips. He dangled something flashing in front of her. She choked on her gasp.

It was Ginny's. Her golden dress strap.


	9. Chapter 9

First of all, I'm so so so sorry for being SO. BLOODY. LATE. :'( I feel so bad, that I just left you guys at the last chapter and all. I've been wrapped up in my new story, Animal Heart, and school examinations :( I've totally neglected you guysss. I know there's no excuse, but I hope you guys are still reading, even though I don't deserve much for being so late on things.

Nonetheless, please enjoy it, my lovelies!

* * *

><p>Ginny snuck into the Ministry lift; there wasn't much to be sneaky about since it was the weekend, but there were still people there and she couldn't help taking precautions. <em>What am I doing?<em> She thought as the lift climbed higher. She rushed out as soon as the chained doors opened up to the Auror department. Locating Harry's grand Head Auror office, she undid all his charms and sifted hastily through his file work.

_Hepzibah…_

_ Melanie Something…_

_ Alfred Ren…_

_ Twill Amerida the 22nd…_

_ Rita Galeman…_

_ Alec Algeron._

_ Yes!_

She tore it open and read through the single information page. Of course the _thing_ would want them to have as little information as possible. She grabbed Harry's Ministry telephone and dialed Kingsley's number, which had been scrawled on a sheet of parchment near the phone.

"Harry, what are you doing here on this Saturday-?" Kingsley's voice came through.

"Minister, it's Ginny Potter. I need your help. The Aurors need to be alerted. There is a vampire… Algeron. He's going to kill soon. He's going to kill Hermione Granger and-," Ginny panicked.

"Mrs. Potter, don't worry. We'll send a secret team. Do you know why he is after Miss Granger?" Kingsley asked calmly. Ginny paused. He had found the flaw in her plan.

"I…"

"Do you?"

"I don't," she answered truthfully. Kingsley sighed.

"Then why do you think that he is after Miss Granger?" He asked.

"I… I just do! The look on his face… sir, he-,"

"Mrs. Potter, I'm sorry. We can send the Aurors to investigate, but we cannot accuse Mr. Algeron of anything. We are fully aware he is a vampire, but he has not hunted humans for centuries," Kingsley said. Ginny felt a scream coming.

"He went hunting in a Muggle suburb a few days ago," she said, teeth clenched.

"If you cannot provide any evidence, we cannot capture him. I will send out Aurors for him. Good day, Mrs. Potter." The phone clicked and a rude dial tone funneled into Ginny's ear. She slammed the phone down as the crack of Apparition sounded through the office. She heard a weary sigh behind her.

"Ginny, why are you here?" She heard her husband say. Ginny swiveled around, her heels skidding against the clean, wood floor.

"I needed to get some information," she said, biting her lip. Harry folded his arms.

"What's going on, Ginny?" He asked.

"Nothing is, Harry," she replied weakly.

"Who is it?"

"Who is what?"

"You know what, Ginny."

"I-,"

"What were you just doing?"

"I called Kingsley," she admitted feebly. "Alec Algeron… my friend's twin. He's going to kill Hermione."

Harry's jaw dropped and he took two long strides towards his wife and shook her in surprise. Ginny rattled silently in his arms.

"What… what are you going on about?"

"Alec. He's a vampire… and a wizard… but he's going to kill her next. Kingsley won't help me stop him."

"How? How do you know?"

"I just do. The way he looks at her… it's a hungry look. Like he's going to cut her up and-,"

"Ginny. Stop," Harry pleaded. "I need to know who he is. Who is this Alec man?"

"Well he was at the matchmaking party… Tall. Eyes like a murderer… I can't believe I never noticed them before."

"And you say Kingsley did nothing?" Harry asked. He sighed. "And I saw him. I can't say he's after 'Mione, but I'll track him."

"Well… that's the same thing Kingsley said," Ginny whined. "Please, Harry. Do something! Tracking isn't good enough! He'll find out about it! He's a mind reader!"

"So Kingsley _didn't_ do nothing."

"He did do something, but that's not the point, Harry, _it won't work_!"

"Then what do you suppose I do, Ginny! You say he's a mind reader! What do you think I _can_ do without him detecting it?"

"I can't tell you," Ginny said quietly. Harry sputtered, coming off of his angry high, confusion knotting his brow.

"What?" He stuttered in utter bewilderment. Ginny sighed in frustration.

"Harry, don't you see? I can't tell you! You have to do what I tell you without me telling you, or he'll know! He'll know how to act against you!"

"It won't stop him from just straight out murdering us when he senses something wrong," Harry countered, his argument weaker now. Ginny shook her head, taking advantage of his weakening reasons.

"I know he wouldn't," she promised. "Even as an evil, arrogant, conceited, cruel-,"

"Ginny-,"

"-Vampire," she continued, ignoring him. "He would think it smarter not to straight out kill a band of strong Aurors."

"You wouldn't know that," Harry said doubtfully.

"Yes, I would. I've known him for years."

"You've known the _fake_ him for years," Harry corrected.

"It doesn't matter. It's no secret he's smart."

"Why are you saying such things about him? We need to know his _weaknesses_, Gin."

"Harry, that's it!" Ginny exclaimed. "His intelligence! It'll help you get past him! Think about it. He will overanalyze everything; I know it. He won't kill you. At least, not right away."

"That really is a wonderful thought, Ginerva."

"Sorry," Ginny apologized. "But will you do it?"

"Well…"

"Please? I know you all had to go through Occlumency training. I know it won't stop his talent, but it will weaken it."

"Oh alright, I-,"

Harry was interrupted by a violent crack in the lobby outside his office. It was directly followed by a string of the foulest profanity the couple had ever heard. Ginny peeked round the bend.

"CURSE MERLIN AND HIS BLOODY MAGIC WAND. SOMEONE IN HERE BETTER COME OUT AND BLOODY TELL ME WHAT THE BLOODY MERLIN HAPPENED IN THAT BLOO-,"

"Malfoy?" Ginny gaped at the raging blonde. "What are you doing-?"

"DON'T YOU BLOODY DARE-,

"Dare what?"

"ENOUGH, YOU REDHEAD. WHERE IN MERLIN'S BLOODY BROKEN SPECTACLES IS YOUR USELESS MATE? THE BOY-WHO-LIVED-TO-BE-A-BLOODY-PAIN-IN-,"

"Malfoy, I think that's quite enough," Harry said calmly. "Tell me why you're here."

Malfoy panted for seconds, collecting his thoughts. He had to stay calm. As his anger faded, trembles took over him.

Oh bloody…

He clenched his hands and struggled against his tremors of fear.

"Why don't you come in and take a seat?" Ginny offered, sensing his anxiety. Draco shook his head quickly. He swallowed once and shook his head again, slowly, like he was trying to convince himself of something.

"We have to go now, Potter," he said lowly. "Grab your band of men. We don't have time."

"What? What time? Malfoy, what's happened?" Ginny asked frantically. _No, no, no. Please don't let me be right. Please let her be safe…_

Draco's face said it all, but he still he spoke aloud their worst fear.

"She's gone, and we're going to need a head start against that vampire if we want to win."


	10. IMPORTANT NOTE

My readers,

Thank you so much for reading, following or reviewing this story. Your support and reviews really encourage me. :) I wish my story could do the same. But, unfortunately, I have to put this story on hiatus. There really is a great amount to write, and it's not something I can tie up quickly like the rest of my stories.

The reason I have to end most of my fictions now is because I'm going to be held up in high school duties yet again, and my high school is unforgiving. Chances are, I'll probably be back somewhere during the holiday and summer. Or who knows. Maybe I'll be back next month.

Right.

Anyways.

I sincerely hope my apology is enough, and that you respect my reasons for placing this story on hiatus.

Cookies and love for all! Thank you so much for your support. :)

Love always,

Ang


End file.
